thomas1edward2henry3fandomcom-20200215-history
Revolutionary Redemption
Revolutionary Redemption was uploaded on November 21, 2016 and is the eighth and final episode of the third season. It completes the story from episodes 18 and 19. Plot One morning at Wellsworth, BoCo is getting a passenger train ready when he sees Diesel shunting in the yard. BoCo says good morning to Diesel, who stops, as if to say something, but resumes working. BoCo isn't surprised by his behavior. Later that afternoon, Diesel apologizes to BoCo that he didn't respond to him that morning as no one ever says that to him. Diesel then explains to BoCo that he has a reputation (to which he thinks BoCo may have heard it) that he has changed. BoCo then asks Diesel what it was that made Sir Topham Hatt keep him on his railway and as a permanent resident. Diesel says that it's a long story, but thinks BoCo has the right to know. The scene then cuts to 2002 after Diesel was loaded out of the barge he fell into while trying to pull a line of 20 trucks with their brakes on, and he was heading back home in disgrace. It had been the third time that he messed up on the North Western Railway, and Diesel knew for sure that he was never coming back. As night was approaching, the Class 08 stopped at Crovan's Gate for the night. That night, Diesel had a dream wasn't reassuring; a nightmare which was about his brothers, making it even more unsettling was that it was true. The next morning, Diesel woke up very late. In the meantime, at the Steamworks, trouble was brewing. The electrical wires were faulty. Suddenly, there was a loud surging noise. A workman said that they needed to get the electrical wires fixed, and Toad said that he could smell it. Oliver took a sniff and said that it smelt very burnt, and said there must've been a fire, which there was! Before the fire could be extinguished, it ignited a fuel barrel. The workman shouted for the hose, but the fire had already spread to the walls! The fire alarm blurred and everyone ran out. At that time, Diesel came in and saw the burning building. Oliver, Toad and Salty were about to be engulfed in flames! Diesel then recounted his nightmare, and then raced into the Steamworks building to save Oliver, Toad and Salty. First, he pulled Oliver and Toad out of the burning building, then pushed Salty out the other end, just in time as the whole building was engulfed in flames and as they reached the tracks. Diesel got very hot and exhausted by this, when he realized that the workmen were cheering for him! Diesel, Salty, Oliver and Toad were all shocked and didn't know what to say. It was around that time that the firefighters had starting dozing the flames. Soon after the fire was put out, Sir Topham Hatt arrived and one of the workmen told Sir Topham Hatt what happened. Sir Topham Hatt said that the building what due for renovation should've been done earlier. Toad said it was thanks to Diesel that him, Oliver and Salty were still standing. Sir Topham Hatt stared at Toad for a while, then his eyes fixated on Diesel, asking the workmen if it was true, to which the workmen replied yes, and explained what Diesel did. Sir Topham Hatt walked over to Diesel, and when he got to him, he almost said something, but didn't. Eventually Sir Topham Hatt said "Meet me at Vicarstown later and I shall talk with you." Diesel replied "Yes, sir." and Sir Topham Hatt walked away. No one knew what to think nor what to say. A few hours later Diesel rolled into Vicarstown where Sir Topham Hatt was waiting. As he arrived, Diesel tried to hide the fact that he was very nervous. Diesel reluctantly said "...Good...evening...sir?" Sir Topham Hatt said good evening as well as the fact the Diesel failed his three trials on the North Western Railway: Framing Duck, and making a mess of the harbor twice and that his attitude towards steam locomotives had been despicable and that his father would've never let Diesel come back, let alone twice. Sir Topham Hatt told Diesel that his actions that day were heroic. However, it had put Sir Topham Hatt in a difficult moral dilemma, as engines who tell lies and have no respect are sent away, however, those who risk their lives to save others are of tremendous praise. After another pause, Sir Topham Hatt decided to renew Diesel's trial and gave one final chance. Diesel did redeem himself. He did get into a few arguments at first, only to get attention. However, Diesel was a different engine, staying silent and doing his work without fuss. The scene shifts back to present day with Diesel explaining to BoCo that Sir Topham Hatt decided to keep him, and put him on shunting duties at Vicarstown, though Diesel did have some mishaps like the year after Sir Topham Hatt decided to keep Diesel, he came up with a scheme to get Fergus sent to the smelters, but despite that, Diesel had changed his attitude. Diesel's brothers were withdrawn, and it made him realize he was obsolete, as well as BoCo, who only has one brother alive today, but tells Diesel that no matter what happens, he's safe on Sodor, the haven of all types of locomotives. BoCo then asks Diesel why he hasn't heard of this story, to which Diesel suggests that the steam engines don't discuss it, after all of Diesel's negative associations. BoCo tells Diesel that they shouldn't have a negative image of him now. BoCo then tells Diesel that he has to get going. The latter thanks BoCo who goes off to work. Meanwhile, Crovan had been watching in the distance. Characters * Diesel * BoCo * Oliver (flashback) * Salty (flashback) * Toad (flashback) * Gordon (flashback) * Crovan (does not speak) * Fergus (does not speak, appears in flashback) * Rusty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * James (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Duck (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt III (flashback) * Vicker (indirectly mentioned) Locations * Wellsworth * Brendam * Cronk Viaduct * Crovan's Gate * Old Steamworks * Vicarstown * Elsbridge Trivia * The majority of this episode takes place in 2002 after The World's Strongest Engine. * Events from Thomas and the Search for Fergus/''Fergus Breaks The Rules'' are shown. * Music from the movie The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies is used. * This was originally not intended to be the season finale. Episode 25 and 26 were before several problems occurred and they were upgraded to a special. * The font used in the YouTube Thumbnail is the same font from the Terminator movies. * As it is the last video of the year, it is the last video to use the 2016 Henry the Green Engine Productions logo. * Sir Topham Hatt II's last appearance. Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes focusing on Diesel